A Feudal Fairytale
by Poseidon's Chickadee
Summary: [Hiatus]Things are set in motion ...
1. Prologue

Hope you all enjoy my fanfic!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters in Inu-Yasha:-(

However, all original characters and ideas may NOT be used without MY permission. Just ask, if you want to use anything of mine. I'll probably say yes :-D.

* * *

**Prologue**

"Please don't hurt my father. Don't let him be taken away from me again. He's all that I have … I beg of you, please!"

The shadowed figure let out a grating chuckle, shaking the man that IT held by the neck like he was a rag doll. The look of horror and fear etched upon the young woman's face was exciting to IT. IT was eager to have fun with this one; while IT made sure that she got what IT wanted.

"You prayed for your father to be alive with you once again. You said that you would do **_anything_**, to have him with you once again. I went out of my way to answer your prayers, exhausting all of my energy to bring your beloved father back to you. Such great works do not happen without a price, you knew that. You knew that very well and yet you are insolent when I ask a favor of you! I should snap his head off and leave you to suffer in misery, once again."

"Please no! P-please. I-I beg of you, I will do ANYTHING! J-just d-don't… please don't hurt my father."

"No." The man, the young woman's father, feebly coughed out. "Daughter, no! Leave me and save yourself!"

"Silence old man." IT shook him with such power, it was a surprise the man's neck had not just snapped off.

"Anything?" IT asked returning IT's attention upon the girl.

"Yes. Yes, I swear it!"

"NOOOO!"

"I said SILENCE!" IT chuckled once again, that grating sound off a misused engine.

"You are as smart as you are beautiful. You will serve my purposes well. Very well, indeed." The figure started to recede into the pitch darkness of the alley; her father the only the thing not shrouded by the unsettling black, as if to act as a last reminder.

"But what about my-?"

"Not to worry as long as you bring to me the Shikon No Tama he will not face death again. However if you dare to fail me I will not hesitate in killing him, and then I will take pleasure in finding your beloved brother and your mother …. Must I finish that thought? No, I did not think so." IT said as the young woman shook her head 'no'.

"Bring me the Shards of the Shikon Jewel and all will be fine."

"Wait! How am I supposed to get it! I don't know what you want me to do!"

"Anything necessary to bring me that jewel and to save your family. Just do as I told to do."

"No, wait!" But the figure was already gone. And so was her father.

The girl just fell to the ground; anger, despair, fatigue all catching up to her. But she refused to cry. She hadn't cried when this whole mess started and she wouldn't cry now. Crying solved nothing and would waste what little energy she had left.

She was determined to do whatever necessary to save her father.

She **_had _**to keep her brother … even her mother from that monster.

She had to find the Shikon no Tama.

She had to find Higurashi Kagome.

* * *

Author's Note:

So how was that? This was my first ever published fanfic, that was probably wrong grammar or whatever. Anyways if you more be sure to review!

Adeu!

Oh and one question. Does anyone know the names to Kagome three friends from school? I really need them for what I am planning for the first upcoming (I'll write faster if you review) chapter.

Thanks, Grazie, Gracias, Merci, Arigatou!


	2. Chapter 1

Inuyasha does too belong to me …. Wait. What? Only in my own deluded world :sighs: Inu-Yasha DOES NOT truly belong to me… only in my deluded world. But all original characters are mine? Yay! Hear that my broke ass does own something :-D

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! ((((((((((((((hugs))))))))))))))) all around!

Especially you Twisted Memories, since you're an unbiased opinion :-P

Everyone else please Review!

Now time for the story!

* * *

Chapter 1: Introductions are hard enough, without a demon down your back.

"Why did you choose to answer my prayers?"

The girl asked still huddled in bed.

How she hated the mornings. So many memories that hadn't been so long ago, that felt like centuries ago. He used to love to jump on the bed to wake her up at what felt like ungodly hours in the morning, screeching in her ears that it was time for school. The little brat … she had always threatened to kill him. Now she would do anything, just for one pounce. But she could never have her little brother near her so long as her mother lived. She could never again run to her father when she had trouble so long as that monster didn't get what he wanted.

"What right do you have to ask me questions?" IT's voice sounded in her head. IT liked to do that in the mornings, when there were no shadows to hide behind, come and talk in her head.

"It wouldn't kill you to."

"You grow too bold!" But IT was chuckling. It amused IT how she still tried to keep some form of independence, some semblance of strength. IT let her. It made it more fun.

"You come from powerful lineage. Old and powerful lineage. Your … being called to me." And it had, it had demanded IT's presence. She had such power unknown to herself, IT thought. Imagine if she knew of what ability was in her. If she ever learned to wield such potent energy, she could destroy IT with a blink of an eye.

And that … that would never do.

"But all that power has been wonderfully weakened by the constant mating with humans. I responded to a small flash of calling, that happened to catch my attention."

"My ancestors were demons?"

IT hesitated on what to tell her but decided there was no harm in telling her everything. "Your lineage started with the mating of a powerful Taiyoukai. A great demon, I must admit even I feared him; however he suffered a downfall by mating with a human. But not any human, the creator of the Shikon jewel. They never lived in peace, and to protect his children's what would be infinite power, he had a sorceress bind them for eternity stopping the flow from generation to generation." Only to be awakened in the Chosen One. Which was she. IT wished that IT knew more of the legend, like how the powers would be awakened. So that IT could prevent it, but IT didn't know.

All that IT knew was that IT had to keep her from ever knowing or it could mean IT's life. "That's enough of story time! Get up, you have work to do."

* * *

"Hi guys!" Kagome waved to her friends with her habitual bright and cheery smile.

"Kagome, should you be walking around with the 'Plybutmaga'?" Eri asked.

Kagome faltered in her walking. The Plybu-wata! Then it hit her; it was the strange combination of poison ivy, chicken pox, and gout. And let's not forget that extra dash of pink eye and respiration problems…

She sighed to herself. What was she going to do with her grandfather? She was surprised the news hadn't heard of her, they could do an expose and call it "Disease-Wonder, The Girl That Catches Everything!"

"Oh that," She answered. "a little penicillin and a lot of Ramen cleared that right up."

"That's great!" Ayumi exclaimed. Then as if the thought had just popped into her head she blurted out a question to Kagome. "Have you seen the new girl yet?"

"No, I haven't." Kagome answered. "Is she nice?"

"She doesn't seem to talk much." Yuki said thoughtfully.

"But then again I guess I wouldn't if I had gone through all that she's been through."

Unable to keep what she had found out to herself, Ayumi proceeded to speak again, "I heard that she was born in America but when her parents spilt she went to live with her father and her mother took away her little brother. She and her father traveled all over the world for three years because of his business. Sadly he died in a freak accident; remember it was all over the news."

Kagome knew that she shouldn't be listening to gossip about other people business, especially someone that she did not know but for some strange reason the business of this girl … enthralled her. "Why?"

"Her father was the late Hakurya Tatsuki."

"The rich entrepreneur?"

"Yep, the one and only."

"Continue please." Kagome found herself saying.

"So there she was this rich orphan with no family to claim her, for it's said that even her own mother didn't want her." Ayumi said sympathetically, with a shake of her head.

"What?" Kagome couldn't picture a mother not wanting her own flesh and blood, no matter what the reason. That is the innocence of one so well loved, protected, and cared for.

"Yes, but the good and mysterious thing is that she didn't stay an orphan for long. Three months after her father's death, this twin brother-that no one had even heard of-of her father shows up taking custody of her. They lived in Kyoto for near six months. She transferred here last week; no one has seen hide or hair of her uncle. And she doesn't say anything to anyone. Creepy huh?" Ayumi finished, having ideas of what could have happened to the "uncle".

"No, it's heartbreaking. Being all alone, in a new school. She must still be mourning the poor thing. All she needs is some friends, and I'm going to be one of them!"

"I don't know Kagome." Eri said skeptically. "'Yumi says 'creepy' for a reason. People think she did in her father and her uncle for the money!"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Don't be ridiculous. In fact after that comment I'm a bit iffy about your sources now. You know you shouldn't be listening to gossip."

"Like you just did." Eri smirked.

Kagome blushed slightly but ignored the comment. "I'm going to be at least nice and welcoming, if not her friend." She said stubbornly. "So where is she?"

"Actually, she's walking this way right now." Yuki whispered.

Ayumi and Eri looked at each other, as Kagome turned to see where the girl was coming from, and mouthed the word 'Creepy'.

The young woman that was walking in their direction was a truly beautiful girl, even with the look of utter sadness that was etched upon her features. Kagome watched as she took her backpack off her shoulders and placed it on the floor; bending down to retrieve something from it her long dark braid fell over her shoulder. It shown in the light, night with surprising rays of red. But the coloring of her hair fit with the coloring of her flawless tannish café-au-lait skin.

"Hi, I'm Higurashi Kagome. Don't believe I've seen you before." Kagome exclaimed with a bright, friendly smile.

The girl looked up from her book-bag. Slightly slanted, smoky green eyes widened a bit in surprise, like a cat's would before narrowing back to it's original shape. Seeing the girl up close made Kagome instantly think of a fairy sprite, with her small nose, pointed chin and full lips; not rosebud or thick or wide, just full.

A pixyish angel.

A heart broken angel, Kagome thought. For her own heart was breaking as she looked upon her.

"Oh. H-hi. I'm fairly new here. Name's Yukiko Hakurya. I mean Hakurya Yukiko." Yukiko stretched out her hand as she stood up.

Kagome took it with a smile, "Pleased to meet you. Have you had a proper tour of the school?"

"One of the teachers showed me around…" Yukiko trailed off.

"I said a proper tour. Come with me,"

Kagome said as she tucked Yukiko's arm into hers, in the friendly camaraderie stance accustomed to girls.

"Oh, you don't have to. I don't want to be a bother." Yukiko said trying to effortlessly tug her arm away. Why was this girl being so friendly to her? Did she have to be that friendly?

"Don't think that for a minute!"

Kagome exclaimed, that stubbornness of hers starting to rear it's hardheaded head.

"I just love meeting new people. I'll show you all the school. And you can come and hang out with my friends and me. Right guys?"

Still believing Yukiko to be an ax-murderer, Eri and Ayumi just muttered their consent, they knew when Kagome set her mind on something she was like a dog with a mission; at least Yuki's was much more enthusiastic.

"You see? We'll show all the coolest places and all the cutest guys." Kagome grinned as she tugged Yukiko along. "Let's go!"

Poor Yukiko had no choice but to go willingly or to get dragged along, which would most likely lead to the removal of her arm.

No choice at all.

* * *

'No choice at all.' The shadow thought as it chuckled to itself. Though she was far away IT could see the look of sadness and self-loathing, and could practically taste that wondrous quality that those feelings gave to her aura. Such powerful, delicious aura. IT had nothing to fear of Yukiko forming any loyalties outside the one she had with IT, nor did IT have to worry about a conscience from the girl.

She would do anything to get her father back.

Even sell her soul to the devil.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha. There I admitted it you happy now!

Huh? Huh:-P

* * *

"Dear Yuki,

How are you? I've missed you so much, Nee-san. Mom keeps on promising that we can go to Japan to visit you but something always seems to come up. I hope you're safe with this strange brother of dad's. I didn't know Chichi-ue had a twin. I can't help but have a feeling about this; a very, very bad feeling. But you know how I always get worried and anxious; especially when it comes to you. I told 'Kaa-san but she said that you can take care of yourself after all you are the older one. I wish you had never said that to her. I know you and Okaa-san don't always see eye to eye, okay you never see eye to eye, but you could have tried for me at least. I just can't shake this bad feeling that you're in major trouble Yuki-chan and will only keep getting into deeper trouble. I had this dream and it scares me. Just be careful, for me, please. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you too.

Love Always Your Otouto-chan, Dai"

* * *

"Hora Dai no baka,

You are right, little brother, you worry too much! The way you worry and act so over-protective you make me forget who is the older sibling and who is supposed to be the carefree younger one. Um, you do know I'm talking about you? So relax my little hikari, all is fine. Dad's twin brother is great. He's just like Dad, which makes it even greater! I made some friends and they're real nice, cool, great kids.

I'm fine, so stop worrying!

I can't believe you think I could tolerate that Babaa that you call a mother. Of course for you I would, you know that but that - woman (for the lack of a better word) won't let me near you.

I do miss you too but don't worry everything is fine.

I'll catch up with you later.

Still can beat the crap out of you, Your Nee-san

Yukiko"

* * *

Hakurya Dai looked at the letter he had just received from his older sister. He read it over and over again. Then in his anger he crumpled it up and threw it against the wall, took a deep breath and went to retrieve it. Only to read it over again.

His sister was a horrible liar.

Dai had this connection to his older sister that he couldn't quite explain. He knew when she was happy, upset, or getting into trouble; Yuki seemed to like to get into trouble, which led to his constant worrying.

And he knew when she was lying. Even if she wasn't there talking right in front of him, he just knew that she was. She wasn't 'fine', being as she used the word about three times in her letter. And don't even start him on her being 'great'… Come on she said 'greater'. Some strange man is 'greater' then dad.

How many times can one say the word 'great' with out coming off nervous about something?

Yuki was lying to him and that made him worry a whole lot more. He had to do something, he had to find a way to get to her. Or better yet get her away from her problem.

But how?

"Dai are you finished with your homework?  
Can you come down here, we have guests coming!"

"Yeah I'm done mom. Just give me a minute."

Dai placed his sister's letter in a nice little felt box where he stored all the letters she sent him. Mom didn't like seeing them lying around.

"Will you hurry up? Richard will be here any minute!"

It still left Dai cold how quickly his mother had found Richard after the divorce. The ink had barely dried on the divorce papers when Dick started showing up for dinner. Yuki had resented that; it had made her go in an all fire rage. She had stated that as long as mom kept on seeing Dick, she wouldn't come near here. Mom had kept on seeing Dick.

Dai tried to understand his mother's need for Dick, who by the way was a much younger man. He saw his mother for what she was. A woman who had been unhappy in her marriage, who felt that she needed to be free to do all the things she had missed out on because of a decision her father had made; the marriage of Dai's parents being more of a business merger made by his grandparents then anything to do with love. He knew his mother was grasping at straws and jumping into the first thing that gave her security, since she had been only eighteen when she had married his father. Still that was no excuse for choosing some boyfriend before her own daughter.

Dai couldn't help but feel cold when his mother did things like this. Was feeling young again more important then the security of ones own children?

"Whoop-dee-doo" Dai muttered. "Mom, wasn't he here last night? What's so different between this night and every other night?"

The café-au-lait skinned woman narrowed her chocolate eyes at her son. "Picking that attitude from your nasty mouthed sister huh?"

"A daughter of yours who should be here right now!" The ten-year old snapped. If it came down to it, he would choose his sisters side. He loved his mother, but she didn't get him like Yuki did. He didn't even think she cared for him as much.

"She's no daughter of mine." His mother muttered. Sometimes the way she said it …

he'd think she meant it.

But how could that be?

Dai had actually considered it, that Yuki wasn't his mother's child. It would explain his mother's behavior towards her; however they looked too much alike for that to be true. Still, why did his mother always say that when she was real angry with Yuki?

She never let him ask her that.

"Dai, I'm not in the mood for arguing. Go put on a clean shirt and go brush your hair."

Dai, also wasn't in the mood for an argument, silently went upstairs into his room. He searched through his clean clothing basket and pulled out a white soccer t-shirt. It was slightly wrinkled but it would have to do, he really didn't feel like digging through his closet for the clothing iron. He pulled on his baggy pants and put on his black and white Converse sneakers.

Looking in the mirror, he brushed his dark, wavy hair from his eyes. The stuff was untamable, and liked to curl every which way when it grew long, that he could give thanks to his mixed heritage. For that and his slightly slanted hazel eyes that made the girls in the fifth grade go crazy! Especially when he spoke to them in French.

To say that Dai was proud of his Japanese/Haitian heritage was an understatement.

He was downright cocky about it. But then again what wasn't a pre-teen boy cocky about?

He put on a black and white tie over his soccer Tee, and tried one last time to tame his hair by tying it in a rubber band. He looked every bit a punk, not a punk rocker-though he did look a bit of that too, but a bad-ass kid.

It would sure as hell annoy, Dick, who seem to be pristine obsessed. And if annoyed Dick it would annoy his mother. Dai may not have been in a mood to argue, however, that didn't mean he wasn't in the mood to annoy.

Dai had heard when the doorbell rang. He had heard when Dick had entered the house, it also sounded as if he had brought someone with him. Maybe that was why his mom had been in a tizzy all day long. He felt a bit guilty for not helping her; he really couldn't play the angry kid as well as his sister could. Maybe that's why Yuki constantly called him her little hikari, her little light.

"Dai! The guest are here!"

Dai spent a deliberate ten minutes playing with his indoor basketball before deciding to go downstairs and grace everyone with his presence. (A/N: Dai maybe the passive one but I can definitely sense a bit of Yuki in him :-D)

"Nice for you to finally decide to show up young man." His mother's smile was pleasant but strained. She really did try too hard for Dick.

"Uhhh… yeah."

In his mother's look Dai read it all: _'Behave or I won't let you have any contact with your sister.'_

Placing his own pleasantly strained smile upon his lips, Dai turned to face Dick and a sweet looking old lady.

"Gomen nasai. Forgive me for my tardiness." Dai bowed pouring on the Eastern charm a bit too much.

Hey, it never ceased to impress.

"Maybe we should get you a watch. Dar." Dai narrowed his eyes and turned towards the elderly woman.

"I did not mean to keep you waiting long."

"No, no. It is understandable deary. A handsome young man like you needs a little peacock time. Why, my Richie used to spend hours in the bathroom the only difference was he wasn't getting ready. He was having difficulty with his bowl." The old woman stated with a smile and a wink.

"Grandma!" Dick hissed.

"What?" The old woman blinked innocently, clueless. "What did I say?"

He liked her. Dai, decided right there and then he really liked Dick's grandmother. At least this time dinner would be fun.

"Uh, why don't we all go into the dining room."

Dick and his grandmother sat themselves at the dining room table while Dai and his mother served the food.

"Finally got some manners in you ,don't you boy?" Dick smirked as Dai put the gravy in front him.

Cold. He couldn't help that shiver up his spine when ever Dick was around.

"What a sweet young man you are." Beatrice, Dick's grandmother said. "Why when Dickie was your age-"

"Grandma!"

"What?" Beatrice asked again, with that blank clueless look on her face. However when Dai turned towards her she gave him a wink that only he could see.

Dai couldn't help but grin back at her.

"A sweet young man you've raised." Beatrice said to Dai's mother.

"Thank you."

"Much better then that foul mouth-brat of a daughter you have." Dick sneered.

Dick had only met Yuki once, their first Christmas in America. It had been less then five months after the divorce; it's obvious to say the feeling of intense dislike was mutual.

"You have a daughter? Where is she, off to college?"

"No, she's in Japan living with an uncle we hardly know." Dai said despite the look of daggers his mother was giving to him.

Taking in the war of glares that was happening between mother and son, Beatrice wisely curbed her question of 'why'. Instead she stated,

"You must really miss her."

"More then anything in the world."

"Would you like more beets, Beatrice?"

"No, no. Never did like the things, they remind me of how my red my cheeks used to be when I was younger. Was given the name of Beety. Not very flattering, is it now?"

"No it isn't." Dai couldn't help but snicker.

"Dai!"

"Don't reprimand him. The boy's just being honest; we need more young men like him in the world. In fact I'm thinking of taking the boy on-"

Dai's mother's eyes twinkled. "Of course!" She exclaimed, not letting Beatrice finish.

If the head of her Richard's family was giving her son a job that meant she already truly liked him. And if Dai got closer to Beatrice, she would have no qualms about Richard becoming Dai's stepfather. Of course she wouldn't. That could mean that she and Richard could finally get married!

"My son is a reliable boy and trustworthy." She gushed. "Capable enough to do anything you want him to."

She made him sound like some new invention she was trying to sell, Dai thought, as he watched his mother accept something, possibly a job that was being offered to **him**.

He really didn't want a job, especially if Dick worked in the same place; however, he'd take it if his mother was willing to bargain with him. It was apparent how much she wanted him to take this job. He'd take it if, and _only IF_, she let him go to Japan as soon as he was done with this job and his job at the soup kitchen.

"Good." Beety said, pleased. Turning to Dai she said, "I expect you ready by three A.M. tomorrow. I have important business to attend to … in Japan."

"Grandma!"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS! YES!"

"What!" Was all said simultaneously.

"Please, one at a time." Beety chuckled.

"Grandmother you can't be serious! You hardly know this … kid."

"No, I don't. But I have seen enough, and I truly like what I see. Are you judging my sense of character?" The friendly, jovial smile instantly chilled.

"O-of course not." Dick muttered, slouching down in his seat.

"Good. Now anything else?"

Dai's mother shook her head.

She didn't want Dai in Japan for she knew that the first thing he would do would be to tray and contact that foul-mouthed brat that he called a sister. She didn't want her son anywhere near her. Daughter or no. But she wanted Dick; she had waited a long time to be his wife. Maybe this could be the opportunity that she had been waiting for. Besides he was going there to work, a summer job in a posh corporate building.

She highly doubted he'd have that much time to spend with **HER**. It wasn't as if **she** was the reason Beatrice was hiring Dai. No, of course she wasn't.

"Of course not. Dai, why don't you go start getting your stuff ready? I'll call the soup kitchen to explain."

Dai's eyes near bulged out. That's it? His mom didn't even want him in the same continent as Yuki, now he was going to be the same state as his 'Nee-san and that was all she had to say?

Who would have thought that her being gaga over Dick would have such a great turn out in his life!

Dai ran out the room, and then ran back to give Beety a squeeze.

He wasn't much for hugging people but this was the best news he had had in a while! "Thank you so much!"

Big sister here I come, Dai thought to himself. Just be sure to stay out of major trouble, at least til I get there.

"Who would have thought a simple invitation would have made the boy so happy?" Beety said, with a knowing little smirk.

* * *

"Thank you so much for having me over." Yuki bowed. Kagome had invited her over for dinner; it had been so much fun.

And it had hardly been ruined by her guilty conscience. Hardly.

"Come by anytime Yukiko. Are you sure that you don't want any more food to go home with?"

"'Kaa-san, she's fine."Kagome laughed.

"How about some more potions or spells?" Kagome's Grandfather asked.

"No. No, thank you." Yuki smiled. She hadn't been able to stop smiling the minute she entered that house.

The last time she had truly smiled was before this whole mess had begun. Kagome's family was so kind. And her mother… That was how a mother was supposed to act like.

She had never known.

Yuki wondered if they would still be friendly to her when they found out that she was working with a monster to take the Shikon Jewels from Kagome?

Of course they wouldn't. No matter how good of a reason she had.

Besides she didn't need any ones help or pity; she had gotten herself into her current trouble and she would get herself out, with her father. "I should be getting home. My uncle will be worried sick."

"Are you sure you don't want me walking home with you?" Kagome offered. "I have a spare bike you could use."

"No thank you, I'm fine, and I enjoy the walk. Have a good night everyone!"

"Oyasumi, Yuki-chan."

"Oyasumi!"

Yuki made her way down the sidewalk, carrying a big bag filled to the brink with food. She took her time walking; no one was really waiting for her.

The sun was setting and it was becoming extremely chilly. She watched as the tree's swayed in the wind so very peaceful.

Who would have thought that even nature lived a lie?

Yukiko walked into an alley, preparing and steeling herself for the monster that now seemed to rule her life.

"Do you have the jewel?" IT grated out.

"From what I could find out, which had been a difficult task mind you, the jewel is now a bunch of shards. I couldn't very well take them, they were around her neck."

IT growled. "I want you to go to the well in the shrine and do as you see Kagome does."

"A well? What happens at a well? You want me to get you some water?" Yuki couldn't help but ask sarcastically.

A gust of wind came strong enough to sway her; she had to tighten her grip on her bag of food. "Watch your insolence. Do as Kagome does, it is that simple."

"Okay, all right. Can I please see my father?"

"He is fine."

"But I want to see him." She implored.

"AND I WANT THOSE SHARDS! I WANT IT ALL!' IT's voice came with such life as a powerful gust of wind that knocked all Yuki's food to the ground.

Yuki went down along with them.

She had been hoping to break the fast food regimen; that would be difficult now.

"Get me the Shikon no Tama and you will get your father." IT's voice gentled as she felt IT vanish.

Yuki got up, dusting herself off. IT may have been gone but she felt the presence of the darkness.

It was in her, all around her. It was her despair. And sadly her hope.

* * *

What the hell was Kagome doing at that well? What- … what the fucking heck!

Did she just jump IN!

Yukiko blinked rapidly as a bright light flashed from it.

She walked over to the well, "Hello? Kagome?" Nothing. What the hell had she expected? Heck, she didn't even know.

Yuki sat at the edge of the well. "Well, here goes nothing."

And jumped in.

* * *

Definitions: **'Nee-san **is means older sister.

'**Kaa-san (Okaa-san) **is mother. With the 'san' they are both more respectful

**Otouto-chan **- little brother, made affectionate by the 'chan'.

**Babaa**-old hag. Okay their mom is not an elderly woman, but she can act like a hag and a bitch. To Yuki she is a nasty witch, and is in the American sense 'her old woman'- hence Babaa.

**Gomen nasai**- means I'm Sorry.

* * *

A/N: Two chappies at once! I hope that means more reviews (Looks into 'How to take over for dummies' …Yep that's what it says more chappies means more reviews and then the world! Bwa hahahahah er…)

No seriously. I just couldn't help but post this … seeing as the first six chapters have all ready been written. :shrugs:

I hope you notice that the entire story will not be focused on our heroine but also on her brother and mother, a bit family history and of course the other Inu characters :cough InuxKag; MiroxSango cough: Why? Cause I like those couplings.

And maybe I'll throw a loop somewhere with an odd coupling. I just ADORE odd couple couplings (hint, hint, HINT!) But don't hold me to it seeing as I am forgetful, spacey, and scatterbrained.

I've been told by my friends that I should make IT something … but I'm not so sure.

Although I have ideas in my head. … and in the chappies that I have already written.

Let's see how that turns out :-D

Adeu!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclamer/AN: I do not own Inu-Yasha. But the original characters and plotline are mine. Yes I actually thought of this on my own; I'm so proud of myself :-D

I think this is now officially AU because Kikyo's dead in the anime now, I find this out like last month (not that I'm disappointed or anything), and techy in this fanfic she isn't.

Oh well :shrughs: IDK.

Anyways on to the story!

* * *

Chapter Three: Look Further. Things are not quite what they seem, even to the eyes of the beholder. 

That's it, Yuki thought, But I'm still in the well. And where was Kagome? Maybe it hadn't worked for her. After all it wasn't like she had the jewels like Kagome did. There was no way that she could go through the well … or was there?

Looking for a way to get out, Yuki spotted a vine. Giving it a tug to see if it was secure, Yuki tied part of the tip of the thick vine around her waist; it wasn't very good but it would have to do. Placing her foot on a brick that was half out, she proceeded to climb. She blessed her father, that man had had such a need to be sure that his children were prepared for whatever life threw at them. Both her little brother and herself could rock climb, do martial arts. Swim, maneuver a small boat, throw daggers, sew, hand wash clothing, and build a fire. They both knew what to eat in the wilds and where it would be safe to sleep. Yuki knew how to use a gun, Dai never learned because he was too young. And Dai knew how to cook, Yuki never learned because she burned most things.

Her father's 'survival training's' were the only thing she had agreed with her mother on, both females had never seen the point in them. However, Yuki had went along with them because at first she thought they were fun and when she became older she did it out of love and respect for her father.

Who would have ever thought she would be putting one of the training's to use. Her dad, most likely.

Yuki huffed out a breath when she made it to the top of the well. She really wished she could thank him for insisting on such trainings. But she couldn't.

Untying the vine from her waist she proceeded to look around. This wasn't Kagome's place.

At least she knew that she had made it through. But where the hell was she? And again: Where the hell was Kagome?

Nothing seemed familiar. Except … Yuki went up to it and touched it, a feeling of intense familiarity went through her. Except for that tree.

"Hark! Who goes there? Who are you?"

Yuki turned around to see a bunch of men, holding bows and arrows. They're clothing very much like the feudal clothing they displayed in the museums she loved so much.

But that couldn't be. Could it? She didn't know many people who carried around bows and arrows … Okay so maybe she and Dai had one, but that was their father's doing.

"I'm Hakurya Yukiko."

"Look at her clothing." One of the men pointed as he muttered to another.

"Those strange shoes, the bag on her back, the very short skirt. It looks similar to something Lady Kagome would where."

Yuki took a step forward in her excitement only to take it back when they raised their bows and arrows at her. "You know Kagome? I'm her friend. I come from her … place." Yuki said looking for the right words. "H-her time!" She exclaimed.

The men looked doubtful.

"I thought only Inu-Yasha and Lady Kagome could go through the well. Maybe she is a demon!"

"No… I'm human." Well, mostly. She remembered what IT had told her about her ancestor.

"Do you carry a Shikon Jewel?" A more reasonable looking man asked, being as he was the only one who wasn't pointing an arrow at her.

Turning her attention to him Yuki said, "No but-"

"Then she is a monster!"

"Calm down my friend and let us hear what she has to say."

Nodding her thanks to the reasonable one, Yuki continued, I don't have a Shikon Jewel but my ancestor was the creator. Idon't really understand it myself but that's the fact. I guess I was able to follow Kagome because of that."

"Why would you follow Lady Kagome in the first place?" Mr. Monster Caller asked, his eyes narrowing in doubt.

"If one of your friends jumped into a well and didn't come out, what would do? Call for help or go see if they were all right. I had to go see if she was all right when she wasn't answering."

"I don't believe her!"

You probably don't believe that birds fly you buffoon, Yuki thought. However she kept her smile friendly, even if she knew that she could easily take him down. At the expense of getting twelve arrows shot into her, but she could take the buffoon down.

"What if we bring her to Lady Kaede? She will know if the girl speaks the truth or not."

They talked amongst themselves for awhile before the other's agreed with the sensible one.

"But if it is believed that you are lying … you will not like the consequences." Buffoon snarled.

He grabbed her arm and proceeded to drag her away.

"Don't you think if I was a real demon I would have killed you ages ago?"

"Silence!"

Yuki scoffed and rolled her eyes. She really did wish she had some type of power so she could bash this idiot over the head.

He pulled her all the way down the dirt road and into a small cabin.

"What is it Sato-san? Who is that ye have brought with ye?"

"This … girl says she knows Lady Kagome."

An old squat woman came and peered into her face. "Who are ye my child?"

"Names Hakurya Yukiko, and I'm a friend of Kagome's."

"Is she a demon? Is she priestess?"

'Anxious tostake me aren't we?' Yuki thought sourly.

"If she were a demon she would have killed ye by now for treating her so roughly."

Yuki couldn't and wouldn't hide the smile of smugness that came upon her face.

Mr. Buffoon dropped her arm immediately, put out that he wouldn't be able to make her his dart board. "Then you believe that she is friends with Kagome?"

"The only way to know is to ask Kagome herself."

The man growled. "Thank you priestess. Let's go girl!" He snapped at Yuki as he marched out of the cabin.

Yuki started to follow him out when Kaede stopped her. "You resemble her."

"Who?" Yuki whispered. The way the old woman was looking at her, had her entranced. This was a woman of strength and goodness.

"I have heard stories that the creator of the Shikon no Tama mated with a demon. A powerful and beautiful dragon Taiyoukai. They're children were a beauty and power uncompared, but they were hunted. They refused to harm others for they succeeded their mother in protecting the jewel. They were hunted. So the Taiyoukai had a sorceress and a priestess strip his children of their power, a spell that would stay generation for generation. His children were able to live in peace, and the protection of the jewel was left to the family of the priestess. My family. I have heard those stories, tales, description since I was but a wee child. Maybe that is why I feel as if I know you."

"I-I-I-I…" Yuki didn't know what to say.

Kaede went closer to her. "Allow me to say a blessing for ye child for the difficult journey ahead."

"O-okay." Yuki stayed still as Kaede said her blessing. She felt strange, some thing unknown coursed through her.

"And remember," Kaede said when she was done with the blessing. "do not give up no matter what. The power will come to you."

Yuki just nodded; stuck between being intrigued and just plain confused.

Kaede watched as she left.

'The dragoness and the little dragon would be awakened once again when the spirit of the sorceress and that of the priestess unite under the Tree of Ages. A half dog, a come-again, a slayer, a holy man, and a little fox will aide the dragoness in her journey to find what was originally hers; while a red angel will aide the little dragon to the dragoness' side.

Confusion will reign and guilt will plague but at the side of the dog the dragoness will find peace and love.

With two the dog travels: the amusing stick carrying frog and the small heart seer. They too will have their roles and aide the dragoness and the little dragon.

Two time the dragons will pass but two times they will miss, if they do not see pass the shadows.

The shadow and the cold man are one and they will try to deceive, succeed not they should or win they will.

Fight dragoness, fight little dragon separate you are strong but together you are the chosen ones; both in the time of the moving metal and that of the Feudal Fairytale.

Fight.'

"And so is the prophecy."

* * *

"Do you have your toothbrush?" 

"Yes."

"Clean socks?"

"Yes mother."

"Underwear?"

Dai let out a sigh. Why did she feel the need to ask him such question now, when they were at the airport? Why hadn't she asked them at home? His mother was always so set on treating him like a little child and acting like an over protective parent … that is when she remembered to.

"You didn't pack any underwear?"

Apparently he had taken too long in answering her.

"Come, let's go and buy some now."

"Now? Here? At the _airport_?" Only his mother, Dai sighed again.

"Yes, here at the airport."

"I don't think they sell underwear at the gift store, mom."

"You so sure about that, smart guy?"

"Yes I am. And don't worry about it mom I have underwear," He cut her off before she got the idea to go up to the sales clerk and ask them if they sold boy's underwear. His mother would do something so horrifically embarrassing and not think anything of it. "and yes they are clean.", he added quickly. He had done laundry the other night; she would have enough clean clothes to last her a month.

"You don't have to be so snappy about it. I was just worrying about your well being." She pouted.

Dai barely stopped himself from rolling his eyes. He wasn't sure why she bothered she wasn't very good at taking care of other people. Hell she was barely good at taking care of herself! Truth be told it was he that was worried about leaving. Who would make sure she fed herself? And that she didn't leave the stove or iron on? Who would remind her of work? Or even that she didn't leave the car running? What if she fell up the stairs or one of those other ridiculous other things that she was in the habit of doing?

"Dai, honey is something wrong?" His mother asked as curious look came upon his features.

Dai looked down at his mother. She had no idea that her pocketbook was falling out of her purse. The pocketbook that had all her credit cards, most of her cash, and her social security number (because she could never remember it) in it.

"I'm not going to Japan that's what's wrong."

"What? Why not? I thought you wanted to see your _sister_."

Ignoring his mother's tone at the thought of Yuki, Dai rubbed at his eyebrow quite irritably and began to tell her why he couldn't leave for Japan. "Mom if someone knocked on our front door and asked to use our phone would you let them use it?"

"Why of course I would! Shouldn't I?" She asked at the sound of exasperation that had escaped Dai's lips.

"What do you mean of course! So you're telling me that if some huge guy came knocking on our door wearing back and carrying a duffel bag you'd let him into the house!" He asked incredulously although he already knew the answer.

"You shouldn't judge people by their weight or what they wear; I thought we raised you better than that."

"I'm not going to Japan. Who is going to make sure you eat? Who is going to make sure you don't invite potential rapists or robbers into the house?" He didn't know why he didn't think about this before. Why he had been so selfish? Sure he wanted to see his sister but the seventeen year old girl was MUCH more capable of taking care of herself than the thirty-seven year old woman.

His mother may drive him insane near every day of his life and he may hate how she treated Yuki but when it came down to it none of it truly mattered; the woman was his mother.

"What?" He frowned, realizing that she was smiling at him. "What's so funny? That you'll get mugged? 'Cause I don't find it funny at all."

"I'm just happy."

"Happy that you may burn down the house and end up in the hospital?"

"Don't sass your mother. I'm happy that you do care about me, afterall. Sometimes I feel that you wouldn't mind getting rid of me." She said softly. " I know that I am the most selfish and rotten parent ever but still … It's nice to know that despite it all you care for me."

"Aww mom." He sighed but this time he was smiling too. Dai grabbed her arm and pulled her against him, tucking her head under his chin. "Of course I care about you and for you and all in between. You're my mother, I love you."

"Oh Dai."

"But I'm not denying that you are the most selfish parent ever." He grinned and winked when she pulled herself from him in indignation.

"Well at least I know I raised an honest child." She laughed.

"Yeah."

Then it suddenly got somber.

"I do want you to go to Japan and I promise I'll go stay with my sister. Go and … not just because I want you to get on Richard's grandmother's good side. Go do what you have to do and tell her I said hello."

Dai's grin came again, this time in full force. He knew exactly whom his mother meant by 'her', "I will and you had better stay at Tati Michlene's."

"I will. Now go, you have a plane to catch. Please be safe." She said softly as he bent to pick up his bag.

"Aww ma, don't worry, this is me we're talking about."

"Yes it but still …" Shaking her head to clear it off the sudden feeling of dread, she smiled at him and gave him one last hug. "Go catch that flight. I have to go to work, see I remembered!"

Dai smiled as he watched his mother leaving.

He really did love her and she didn't give herself enough credit maybe that's why sometimes she acted so mean and strict. It was probably because she didn't realize how good she really was. He would call Tati Michlene as soon as he got to Japan to make sure that she helped her mother pack and lock the house down. That scatterbrain was always getting herself-

"MOM! Watch out!"

Fuck where the hell where did that car going? Why didn't it slow down! Didn't it see her!

"Mom, move!" But his mother seemed to be frozen.

Great Kami, what to do? What to do? There was no way he'd make to her in time. However, there was no way he could stand by watching.

Let's hope all those years of Dad's training would pay off.

"Mom, move. Move damn it!" Dai started running towards her as fast as he could.

He ran and ran and then … he caught her around the waist … they were on the other side.

They hit the grass hard, Dai making sure he was on the bottom. "Mom are you okay? Mom say something?"

His mother clutched his shirt. "Are you okay? Are you alright?"

"Yes I am. I'm not the one who almost got run over you-"

"But you saved me! I'm alright because you saved me." She started laughing but tears were streaming down from her eyes.

"Yeah I did." He had saved her.

Dai looked up from where he had been to where she had been standing and then realized where they were. How in the hell?

How had he gotten to her on time?

* * *

Waiting until the bathroom was empty the man went into the stall and pulled out a mirror. 

"You failed didn't you?"

The man watched as his reflection contorted into a creature of darkness. This creature in the mirror was his master. This creature was himself, or at least a more powerful and inhuman form of him.

"Yes I am sorry."

"Sssssorry!"

"There is still time." The man rushed. "I may have not been able to kill his mother but there are other ways to deter the boy. There are other ways to destroy the potential, the power that lies within him. Other ways that would be more appealing to you. Just think of it."

The creature seemed to consider what its weaker, human form was telling him. "Yes that is true ... A chance you will get. If you failagain, however it will not go unpunished."

"I promise." The man said as the creature's features turned back into a normal human. "This time I will not fail."

* * *

Dai sat on the plush couch of the huge private plane. He was so excited! He was going to Japan; he was going to his sister. He had sent a letter to Yuki but most likely it would make it just before he did. The feeling that she was heading for trouble constantly plagued at him; she wasn't safe or if she was she wouldn't be. He just knew it. 

Dick came on board the plane, followed by the pilot and the co-lot.

Where was Beety?

"Where's your grandmother?" Dai felt a sense of dread go up his spine when Dick just smiled and didn't answer. That ever-present chill that went through him when ever the man was around became a down right freeze.

"Where is your grandmother?" Dai tried hard to keep the panic from his voice; which was pretty difficult to do when Dick leaned in closer to him.

"Aww Dai," Dick said sounding hurt, saying the boy's name correctly for the first time in two years. "you make it sound as if you don't want to be left alone with me."

Dick grinned as he put one hand on each side of the boy's chair; making him instantly feel as a caged animal.

"No, I don't!" Dai said. He was filled with a small pride when he held Dick's eyes and his voice didn't tremble.

"Where-is-your-grand-moth-er." Dai spaced out each word, as if Dick was hard of hearing.

"Grams couldn't make it." He said his voice low and husky, the cloying sweetness of his breath filling Dai's nose. "It's just you and me … boy. Won't that be fun?" He rubbed his nose against Dai's ears.

A nausea filledtheboy'schest and stomach and lodges there.

Dai shoved at Dick and scrambled from his seat.

He had to get off this plane.

"Passengers please sit down and buckle your seatbelt we are ready for take off."

"Guess it's too late for that." Dick grinned as if he had read Dai's thoughts.

Oh gods, oh gods!

The boy panicked and ran into the plane's bed room.

"GOOD CHOICE MY BOY!" Dick yelled after him.

Dai cursed himself as he started to tremble.

Where was his big sister when he needed her?

* * *

Yuki paused in the middle of the road and ran to a near by bush and heaved, but nothing came out. An inexplicable nausea had filled her stomach and chest and had just stayed there. Something was horribly wrong. 

Her mind raced what could it be?

Was it with her, Her eyes searched the area a lesson her father had taught her filled her mind: 'When unsure immediately be on the defensive'. But their was nothing around but the men from the village who would bring her to Kagome. The feeling was inside of her, a sense of intense fear, disgust and hatred.

Yuki trembled. Then it hit her, Dai!

Something was happening to her little brother! Oh gods, what? What could it be!

Someone placed their hand on her shoulder and instantly Yuki turned her hand cutting into their elbow and her other hand punching them hard into the side of their ribs, the crack echoed through the plains.

It was Daikaru, the one who had been on her side from the beginning.

Sato grabbed at her.

"No! Leave her be, I frightened her. I am fine. I said let her go!"

"Oh my God!" Yuki rushed to his side when Sato reluctantly let her go. "I am so sorry, this is going to hurt but I need to see how bad it is."

She proceeded to feel for any damage but came in contact with a metal plating. Her eyes met his in question.

"You don't think that I go hunting for demons unprotected, do you?"

"But the crack?"

"I do believe it was your fingers milady."

"Oh." Yuki looked at her badly bruised hand and then belatedly whimpered.

She had been so concerned that she had wounded him, her mind was far from her own pain. But when the realization hit her it hurt like a fucker!

"Any body got ice? Of course not." Yuki voice hitched in pain, "Go into my backpack and you'll see a first aide kit."

A Hakurya was never with out.

"A what?"

"Get a white container from my bag please."

"Lady Yuki let me-"

"NOW!"

Daikaru to out her kit and handed it to her.

"Open that and pour it on it. I know what I'm doing." She said at their looks of doubt. She hissed in pain as the cold liquid cleaned her hand and washed away the blood. "Now see that … uh wood and that … cloth, take them and securely wrap them around my fingers. Tight but not too tight. Come on."

Daikaru again the brave on proceeded to do it giving her a type of bandaid/cast.

"Don't worry soon it'll be as good as new."

"Lady Yukiko i-if you not mind my asking. What had happened to you?" Daikaru asked.

She looked into his big hazel eyes, eyes so like her little brother.

She almost cried.

Her Dai was in trouble, in danger and there was nothing she could do about it. If she went back he would surely die for IT would get to him. But how did she know IT was not hurting him now?

What was happening to her otouto-chan?

"Lady Yukiko?"

"Helplessness, Daikaru. Pure and utter helplessness."

* * *

A/N: This was a long one wasn't it? Wasn't it! You know what that means? I want MORE reviews! 

I figured since I made you guys wait so long that a long chapter should make up for it. I hope you like it :-)

Oh by the way the word 'Tati' as in when Dai referred to a 'Tati Michelene' (did I speel that right? **:shrugs: **Oh well) he is saying Aunt in Haitian Creole.

Well enough of the language lesson …. REVIEW:-P

Note: The format of the story may come out weird. It's either fanfic's fault or my computers :Shurgs:


	5. Chapter 4

NOTE: I am sorry again for the format. Fanfiction just won't let me make the corrections that I want:-(

Don't throw eggs or veggies at me! lol

* * *

Disclaimer: The characters in 'Yasha are sadly not mine. I'd fight for them, if I had the cash… but I don't. Not even the unimportant minions are mine :Sighs: But all original characters like Sato, Beety, Dick (acutally you can have him if you want) Yuki, Dai, etc. You get the drift but if by any chance you wanna use them (Idk why but hey who knows?) Just ask! I'll probably say yes… if I'm fed :-P:-D J/K 

Note: There is a part later on that is a bit MATURE. I doubt it is too much for teen, probably right at the extent; something that you'd probably find in Law and Order:SVU or in a movie. you feel that you may freak out about any pre-rape topic (don't worry I near did too and I wrote this) please do not read. If you can stomach it read on.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Nightmares of Reality 

"Lady Yukiko, we have found them. Lady Kagome and those she travels with." Daikaru kneeled next to her as she redressed her wound.

They had been traveling for nearly a day trying to catch up with Kagome.

"'Bout time!" Yuki jumped up to her feet so quickly Daikaru fell back in surprise.

"I was afraid I would have to spend the night with Sato-san glaring holes into my head. Come one let's go!" She exclaimed.

Daikaru shook his head, a small smile on his face. Not for the first time he wondered at the strangeness of Lady Yukiko; the things she said and did, she was much more brash than Lady Kagome.

"Kagome! Kagome!" Yuki yelled out, running and waving her arms. "Kag-! Let me go Sato-san!" She growled out annoyed as the man grabbed her arm and held her immobile.

"We will 'escort' you to Lady Kagome to conform if she knows you or not. I will not let you out of my sight 'til then. And do not try attacking me like you attacked Daikaru, I will be well prepared for your evil moves."

"It's call martial arts, you monkey's ass." Yuki grumbled as he dragged her towards Kagome and her group.

The man really liked to treat her like she was some type of rag-doll.

"And I apologized to Daikaru."

"Lady Kagome! Lady Kagome!"

The group stopped and turned towards Sato-san and the young woman who was trying not to fall face first into the ground as she was mercilessly dragged by the arm.

"Let me go you ass!"

Kagome frowned as she recognized the voice. It was Yuki's voice she was sure of it, and of the long dark hair, that was like the sun in the night sky.

But it couldn't be. How was Yukiko here?

"Yuki? Is that you?" Kagome asked uncertain.

The girl looked up in relief; her slightly slanted, opaque green eyes widening as the other girl approached her.

"Thank goodness!" She yanked her arm out of Sato's grip, she growled at him."See she does know me, you buffoon!"

Kagome couldn't help a smile. She hadn't known Yukiko for long but she already knew that brashness was as part of her nature as was breathing to live. Yuki was like some type of original, loud and vibrant and brassy color, like hot bubblegum … reddish yellow.

"Yes, I do know her Sato. But what I want to know is how did you get here Yuki?" Kagome asked, brows furrowed, of the other girl.

What the hell was going on, Inu-Yasha thought as he watched the scene with a growing irritation. They had shards of the Shikon Jewels to find, and if they were real lucky Naraku. He had no time whatsoever for some silly little reunion. If they wanted to chatter, bring the girl with them, that way he could look for the shards, Naraku, and find out how this human had gotten here. Standing here yammering wasn't going to get them anywhere.

"Yo, if you got something to say. Say it." Yuki snapped. She really didn't mean to be rude but she didn't like the way that guy looked at her; like she was some annoying pest he'd like to swat away. She wasn't in the mood to be nice to some white-silver haired guy with … were those dog ears! That was besides the point - though they looked real; though they couldn't be, could they? - the point was she wasn't in the mood to put up with ANYONE'S bad attitude.

She had a monster down her back, she had to betray her newest friend, she had been manhandled by an asshole, and worst of all her brother was in trouble and she could do nothing about it!

So she REALLY wasn't in the mood.

With a low snarl, he ignored her and turned to Kagome. "Kagome who the hell is this kid?"

"This kid is right here!"

What was with this guy? I bet he wakes up Mr. Sunshine and Happy in the morning, Yuki thought with a smirk; that only led him to growl again. What a Neanderthal! (A/N: I do love the 'Yasha but you got to admit he can do well with the growling sociopath. He and Sesshomaru are so anti-social!)

Inu-Yasha was prepared to give a smart retort at the looks Yuki were giving HIM.

But he was cut off by the monk.

"Inu-Yasha, it is plain to see this young woman is only not a kid but a friend of Kagome's."

With a blink of an eye Miroku was next to her, having her smaller hands in his. "Any friend of Kagome's is a friend of mine. Especially one as beautiful as you."

"Er…" Was all Yuki could get out. What was with this guy!

(A/N: Love the Miroku too but don't even get me started.)

"It's been a while since I've asked this, but will you-"

"Don't even think it, monk." Sango warned.

"What? I was simply asking if she would like to join us for the night before we send her back home."

Daikaru cleared his throat. "Lady Kaede said that would not be possible until Lady Yukiko realizes what she must do."

Everyone turned to look at Yukiko (Sato and Inu-Yasha glared.)

This was one thing Yuki could honestly say she knew nothing about.

* * *

"Reincarnations, Jewels, and Naraku. Okay." Yuki feigned disbelief. 

Actually she was doing so well she deserved some type of award!

"Alright. And what? His ears are real?"

"Yes they are." Inu-Yasha said. "Believe it or not."

"Well then, let me give'em a feel to see."

"Do I look like some kind of toy to you?

Tugging at my ears, just cause you want to.

Don't think so, you can kiss my-"

"Sit boy!"

Yuki's eyes widened as he went down but that didn't stop her from feeling his ears. "They are real!" After a few tweaks of his ears, Yuki went back to where she had been sitting.

This was all real. It wasn't some type of really long bad dream; she pinched herself hard for good measure.

As tough as she was, as tough as she made herself be, she was not sure if she could do this. But she had to. It wasn't just her life but the lives of her family.

She bit her tongue to hold in the scream of frustration that was building up inside of her. Smiling, she told them that she was tired and ask if there was some place she could quickly do her toiletries.

The lecherous one, who's name she had learned in all they had told her, called Miroku called the owner of the inn and he gave her a small room that had a basin full of water.

Yuki washed her face and shook water in her mouth all the while refusing to think of what was up ahead.

She had no thoughts except of what she had to do. She focused her mind on two things:

Getting the jewels and saving her family.

Getting the jewels and saving her family.

Get the jewels and save her family.

Get the jewels and save her family.

Get jewels and save family.

That was the mantra she repeated to herself when she went back to the large room that everyone was sleeping in. That was the mantra she repeated to herself as she said a quick prayer, covered herself and that was the mantra she repeated to herself when she finally fell asleep.

Get Jewels and Save family.

* * *

When they had arrived in Japan it had been very late. They had immediately gone to the hotel and would start Dai's job in two days. He had called Yuki in the number that she had given him but it was disconnected. At times he wondered if ten year olds could have heart attacks, because that was surely what his sister was trying to give him with all this worrying! 

He couldn't figure out where she could be. All his worrying for her safety kept his mind off his safety and Dick.

That was until he was in the bathroom brushing his teeth.

He had just taken a shower and was only in his underwear. He was inspecting what he suspected to be a pimple on his nose while simultaneously brushing his teeth and putting his pajama shirt on. He hadn't locked the bathroom door, first of all he was in a private suite and second he had forgotten all about the threat. More important things came to mind like his sister and the fact that his mother had nearly had a car accident. It was like someone really wanted things to go bad for him.

"I wonder if I press it with a cold compress, will it go away."

Dai pondered out loud.

"Why don't you let me see?"

Dai near threw up as arms went around him.

"Aww there's nothing wrong with your face." Dick breathed against Dai's neck as he nuzzled at it.

"It's as gorgeous as the rest of you. You have such a manly body for a ten year old. I like that." The older man started to rub Dai's chest.

The boy went slack with fear, oblivious when his toothbrush fell into the sink.

"Such a nice chest you have," Hands going lower, Dick drew patterns on Dai's stomach.

"So firm. Gosh, you make me so freaking hard. Can you feel it?"

Dai trembled in fear and disgust but he was immobile; try as he might he couldn't move!

"Oh you like that? Let's see if I can make you hard too …" Dick started to trail his hand lower and Dai started to cry.

Dammi, tears wouldn't help!

Why couldn't he freakin' move!

Suddenly a sound filled the room.

At first it was as low as a whisper then it steadily grew louder. 'No. Don't touch him.

Don't touch him!

I SAID DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HIM!"

That voice ..

It gave Dai a strength that had eluded him before.

Remembering the training that his father had given him, Dai stomped hard on Dick's foot, elbowed him in the stomach and then forcefully peeled the man's hands off of him.

He immediately turned to run, but Dick caught his arm. "Oh you're not getting away from me that easily. Go ahead fight me boy, I like it. Why don't you make this easier on yourself and-"

"Excuse me Mr. Hakurya, there is a phone call for you."

The voice of the receptionist came from the bedroom.

"A Ms. Beatrice Sanos."

"Guess luck is on your side, my boy."

Dick nuzzled Dai one more time before giving him room to move.

"Next time you won't be so lucky."

"There won't be a next time."

Dai kept his voice firm, while he grabbed at his clothing and then ran out the door.

Dick just smiled, the lights dimming.

"We will see. We will certainly see."

* * *

Yuki tossed and turned, fighting her nightmare every which way. 

She screamed in her nightmare but she could not be heard.

Dai, her Dai … Oh my gods what was that man trying to do to her Dai!

Don't touch him, don't touch him. Don't touch him!

But the man didn't stop. It was if her cries were egging him on.

She tried to push him from her brother but her hands went through him.

What kind of nightmare was this! She had no control of anything.

It was as if she had been called to be just a simple spectator.

But she couldn't just sit there as that … thing of a man molested her little light.

She had to protect him.

But what could she do? All her attempts had proved to be futile.

Don't touch him! Stop it! STOP IT!

Yuki screamed, cried, and cursed.

Please I beg you, stop hurting him. Please.

But nothing.

Oh Dai, she went by him as she saw him tremble.

Dai can you hear me? Please try and hear me.

But of course he couldn't.

Yuki started to cry body wracking tears.

Dai, my brother, my little angel. I am so sorry.

I am so, so, so sorry.

I didn't … I wanted to …

Her thoughts and feelings came out broken as she continued to cry.

I've failed you, I'm sorry that not there to protect you.

Yuki's eyes widened as she saw the man finger her brother's underwear.

No! No! She started to scream and rage.

No he fucking wouldn't! Not while she was still alive!

'No. Don't touch him.

Don't touch him!

I SAID DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HIM!'

Her voice echoed through the room.

Yuki knew she had been heard when pitch black eyes turned and narrowed at her.

She couldn't see his face.

But she didn't care about that, she kept screaming and yelling.

She could feel her throat burn , so raw. But she kept on.

Kept on… Immediately she awoke and ran out into the night.

She kept running. Even when she tripped and fell she didn't stop.

She kept on running not quite sure what she was looking for.

But she soon stopped by a small stream; she fell to her knees and cried.

Let the shivers and confusion shake her body. Let the fear wash over her and the multitude of salty tears fall down her cheek and into her mouth, letting them mix with her heavy breathing which caused her to cough. Cough over and over and over.

What was that? What the hell had that been, that nightmare?

Why had it come to her …

It was like … It had felt so …No …

Yuki shook her head as she rocked back and forth; no, no, no …

But the sickness of it settled into her. That nightmare wasn't just a very bad dream, it had been a reality.

She and her brother had a connection that she couldn't explain. However it had always been stronger on Dai's side. It was Dai that was the strongly empathic one. It had been Dai who had oddly known when she had been all alone in the world. He had just known it, there was no explanation for it.

He always seemed to know, understand what she was going through.

He knew her so well. And she knew him but she had never been the one to get the strange dreams it had always been a light connection on her part; until tonight.

"What's wrong?"

Inu-Yasha came up behind her.

She had scared everyone at the entire inn with her blood-curdling screams.

And then she just ran out into the cold night.

It had taken much convincing to get Kagome to stay put and let him go after her; Kag could be surprisingly strong when she wanted to be, not just emotionally.

"Nothing. Nothing, just go away and leave me alone."

Yuki wrapped her arms around her middle and still rocking on her knees.

'Yasha stood there slightly shocked. This wasn't the spittin' hellfire he had seen earlier today. This girl looked like she had lost a horrible fight and had the life sucked out of her.

What kind of nightmares haunted her?

What kind of monsters did she have to do that to her in one simple dream?

Unable to take the strong devastating sobs, and unsure what to do; Inu-Yasha sat down next to her kneeling form and awkwardly patted at her shoulder.

"It's over now. Relax."

But that didn't help at all. It only served to make her cry louder and longer.

What kind of pain was she in?

"Maybe it'll help if you, uh, talk about it."

"W-what d-do y-you know o-of-of l-let-letting s-someone d-d-down? Y-you … I-I b-bet you-you've never f-f-f-aaailed o-o-once!"

Inu-Yasha turned to look into the night, his hand still absently patting her shoulder.

Kikiyo.

Sometimes he couldn't sleep because he felt that he had let her down.

If he hadn't been wrapped up in himself and the Shikon Jewel maybe he would have seen through Naraku's illusions and tricks. Maybe if he had she wouldn't be out there feeding on souls and they still could have been together.

Sure if he was still with Kikiyo he would have never met his friends.

And though he loathed to admit it, they meant a whole lot to him.

And they stuck buy him even when it cost them their very lives. He knew he must have let them down more then hundreds of times but they were still at his side.

And Kagome … what could he say about Kagome?

She had to be the one he hurt the most. He always felt like he wasn't good enough for her,

he knew his stubbornness at times hurt her. How many times had she gotten hurt

because of him, captured, near-killed? He had actually even got her killed once.

Inu-yasha sneered in self-disgust. He had failed Kagome the most and the strongest, at times.

And yet she was still there, she always was.

"That's not true. I've failed plenty of times." He whispered, contemplating the thoughts he usually tried not to think about. "I've hurt plenty of people I care about. I just don't let that stop me, never let defeat win. Just pick up the pieces and try and make it better as quickly and as best as I can."

Yuki sniffled, shallow breaths coming but her crying had stopped.

She looked at Inu-Yasha, really looked at him.

He was more then the bad tempered anti-social, just like she was more then the loud impetuous teen. He was carrying a large burden fighting monsters to protect himself and those he cared for, even with the odds against him.

Even when things seemed to be going so wrong.

He was determined to keep on going.

So would she.

Besides who gave up only after the first round?

Dad and Dai would have been most disappointed in her for even thinking about it.

Inu-Yasha turned relieved when both her soul shattering tears and those strong hiccups had finally stopped. He was about to tell her that they should be getting back but he was tackled by a fierce hug.

"Thank you so much."

She whispered.

Just as quickly as when she tackled him she was on her feet and walking back towards the inn.

Inu-Yasha had to forcefully close his hands into fists to keep from lunging at her.

She smelled strongly of demon.

But it wasn't her … that much he knew.

She also smelt of fear and disgust that was not all hers.

She had gone somewhere in that dream. He didn't know where and he didn't know how. But he did know that nightmare was more then just a nightmare.

There was way more then Yuki was telling them, his suspicions had been right.

There was a reason Yuki followed Kagome.

The Shikon Jewels maybe.

But not for herself.

He had smelt something, when she had left the room of the inn, that hadn't been there before. And he had smelt it again when she hugged him. It was faint but all over her.

But wasn't her. It wasn't her scent.

He was sure of it.

The smell had been elusive, like a shadow.

He didn't know what kind of trouble Yuki was in but he was now even more determined to keep an eye on her. But not because he saw her as a threat, it was because he had this strange need to protect her.

Her and that other human he had smelt.

* * *


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: You know the drill; 'Yasha is not mine. But all original characters are mine.

A/N: Yeah here I am again after over a year's hiatus. Sorry. Things were happening and I wasn't feeling the vibes of this story. Still not but hopefull inspiration will strike once again :-) I hope you enjoy it. You guys deserve it!

AA/N: It's been a while since I've watched Inu-Yasha, so it's a good thing I wrote this chapter a while ago too lol. It's AU, since the woman who won't DIE is going to be alive in it (guess that moniker don't fit no more). This chapter has enough curse words to wag your finger at, after all it IS 'Yasha. When doesn't he curse or say 'Feh' or 'Keh'. He's so cool! Yes, I know ... I'm a dweeb lol

* * *

5: The Wench and the DogDemon? 

"Rise and shine, sleepy head." Inu-Yasha lightly kicked Yuki with his foot. Geez, she slept like the dead! Of course it would be expected after what she had gone through the other night. But Yuki really slept like the dead.

"Do you think she's breathing?" Shippo asked as he peered into her face.

"I don't know. Think I should poke at her again?"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Miroku said from his place on the floor.

"Lady Yukiko had a difficult night last night. You, Inu-Yasha, should know that better then the rest of us."

"Yeah, I do. I saw how she torn apart she was. That's why I say we poke her again." Unwanted worry laced his voice. This kid had easily managed her way into his heart. And that wasn't an easy thing to do. For some strange reason he already saw her as a little sister, one he really didn't want; but a little sister none the less. And the other one; the other one he had smelt on her, not the demon but the other human. For some even stranger reason he felt protective of that human to, some human he less then barley knew because of some nightmare. All he had to go on was that human's scent.

Still that didn't stop his feelings.

Feh, emotions were such bothersome things.

Inu-Yasha stretched his foot out to poke at Yuki again, however he ended up on the floor for his efforts.

Yuki couldn't resist a smile at all their shocked faces, especially Inu-Yasha's. His concern for her touched her. All three stupid males concerns had touched her. But really, how was a girl to sleep with a half-demon poking her in the ribs with his foot, the constant comments from the monk and little Shippo breathing in her face!

"What did you that for!" Inu-Yasha exclaimed, ignoring the hand Yuki held out.

"Thought you needed a rest." A twinkle brightened those usually smoky green eyes a bit. "Your foot must be tired after all that poking. For what? The last thirty minutes?" She grinned at him.

Inu-Yasha just snorted. See if he care about her welfare again. Stupid female.

Kagome and Sango walked in to find Inu-Yasha on the ground with his arms crossed across his chest looking decidedly annoyed with someone. They found Yuki and Shippo poking at him while Miroku and Kilala sat and watched the scene with amusement.

"What's going on?" Sango asked.

"Yuki just swept Inu-Yasha off his feet." Shippo giggled. He looked at Yuki and they both started to laugh hysterically. The look of surprise that had passed on the hanyou's face was a thing to remember, and it had been damned funny.

Yuki, in giggles, exclaimed to Sango and Kagome what they had missed; which resulted in Sango's and Kagome's giggles.

"I don't see what's so funny!" All three girls just looked at him and they started laughing all over again. Kagome asking him if it had been as bad as when she made him sit. Sango told Inu-Yasha she wanted a turn at tossing him around, it was only fair for her to have a try since Yuki and Kagome seemed to find it fun.

Inu-Yasha growled, "When the giggle fest is over, you can and join me outside. We have places to go." He said as he all but marched out of the room. All three girls shared their last giggles before following him out.

Inu-Yasha could be so cute and funny when he was annoyed with them.

That morning had been a nice little break from reality. For a moment she had been able to push all thoughts of IT from her mind, but now traveling on the dusty road, those thoughts had taken there place in the forefront of her mind.

Being held companion by visions of that nightmare.

Yuki rapidly blinked back tears. They would solve nothing, and would cloud her thinking. She needed a clear mind to decide what she was going to do, how she was going to get those jewels. There was no doubt in her mind that that monster who had been … touching her little brother was associated with the thing that plagued her. IT was leaving her no option of failing.

IT had wanted her to be determined in getting those jewels. And it had worked, because she was. But she was also determined to find a way to destroy that thing. Because nobody did that to her little brother and got away with it.

NO-BO-DY!

By all the great kamis, who would have thought that a simple prayer could result in all of this. If she failed she could lose the two people that meant more to her then anything in this world, in any world. Meant more to her then even her own life.

"What's with the solemn face Yukiko. One as beautiful as you should never have a frown on their face."

"Er…" Yuki blinked as Miroku patted her arm.

"Tell me all about it, I'd love to help you solve your problem." The patting hand started to caress up and down her arm. Yuki looked from Miroku to his hand, that insisted on going lower and towards her backside, to Miroku again. In one smooth motion Yuki twisted his arm behind his back. "I like you buddy but not that much."She let go his hand with a shake of her head. She wondered as she had time and time again. Was Miroku really a monk or a very skilled con artist? Either way he was something else.

"Don't tell me you were trying to cop a feel Miroku?" Inu-Yasha asked, annoyed. When was that lecherous monk ever going to learn?

"I was doing no such thing, Inu-Yasha. I saw Yuki was looking upset and I just went to give her some comfort."

"What kind of comfort would that be, monk?" Sango asked, her eyebrow raised, lips pursed, her arms across her chest.

"Why the same comfort that I would give to you and Lady Kagome."

Everyone groaned at Miroku's answer.

Sango's brow proceeded to twitch. "Can't you keep your hands to yourself just one time in your life!?" Sango demanded before marching off.

"What did I say?" Miroku asked. "What did I say?"

Yuki leaned into Kagome and whispered, "He is that clueless about her feelings for him?"

Kagome nodded and sighed. "As clueless as Inu-Yasha is about most things."

"I heard that baka girl!"

* * *

"Thank you, kind monk. Thank you. My family and I will forever be indebted to you. Is there anything we can do for you?" 

"Well," Miroku scratched his head, as if deep in thought. "My friends and I have been traveling for such a long time and-"

"You need not say anymore. Takashi, give the monk and his friends our best rooms and all the food and drinks that they want! And entertainment. My daughters are excellent dancers, they have traveled and have learned a very alluring dance with veils."

"Veils you say? Well, entertainment is always a good-"At Sango's growl Miroku stopped himself and gave the older man a gracious smile. "It is always a good thing, but we will have to decline. We are very tired and just want food, a place to sleep, and if not too much trouble a place to bathe."

"Yes, we have that. We have both a hot spring and a cool, crisp lake; take your pick."

"Thank you." Miroku said as the man bowed out.

Inu-Yasha sat himself on the floor as Shippo climbed over him to start pigging out.

The little fox demon was STAR-VING! He hadn't eaten much at breakfast and they had missed lunch, besides he was growing boy, like Kagome said, and needed as much vitamins or whatever as possible. Inu-Yasha pulled the little hairball off him, all the while giving the monk a bland look. "How many demons did you banish this time?'

"Now, now Inu-Yasha." Miroku said as he grabbed at a bowl of noodles. "You know better then to ask. And besides, I don't like to brag."

The half dog demon snorted and rolled his eyes. Why did he put up with this idiot for? Oh, wait because he actually liked him. Humph, that was all Kagome's fault.

Yuki got up and stretched."I'm going to take a shower in the lake, be back in thirty." Yuki said as she walked out the door.

"Kagome how long have you known Yuki?" Inu-Yasha asked as soon as Yukiko left the room.

Kagome frowned."For about a week now. Why?"

"Do you know anything about her past? About her family?"

"Yuki's father passed away and she now lives with a this mysterious uncle. Her mother and her little brother live in America. What's with the twenty-one questions Inu-Yasha?"

"I think that there is a lot that Yuki is not telling us. That she's hiding something and that she is in some major trouble. I also believe that that trouble involves the Shikon Jewel."

Kagome looked at Inu-Yasha like he had grown three heads.

Shippo frowned at the hanyou."All that thinking is unusual for you Inu-Yasha. Do you think maybe you over did it a bit?" The fox demon said not unkindly, he hadn't meant it the way it sounded.

"Why you! I'm serious, here. You didn't see what I saw after Yuki ran out the other night." He growled, "And she had the stench demon on her."

"You think Yuki's a demon Inu-Yasha?" Now it was Sango's turn to frown at him. Inu-Yasha gave an exasperated sigh. Why did he get the feeling they weren't going to be open minded about this? "No, but I do believe that she is working with a demon. Not willingly." He added when Kagome opened her mouth to say something. "I think that this demon has someone very important to her, I smelt another human on her, too. And I don't think her nightmare was really a nightmare. I think-"

"Inu-Yasha, I don't know …" Kagome said shaking her head. "I want to believe you but we shouldn't be jumping to conclusions."

"I'm not jumping to any conclusions! I know what I smelt!"

"The nose knows." Miroku said, speaking for the first time since Yuki left. "When has Inu-Yasha's nose ever led us on the wrong path?I'm not saying that I think Yuki's after the Jewels or anything like that, I'm just saying we keep what Inu-Yasha said in mind and keep an eye on Yuki."

"I still think that Inu-Yasha is thinking too much," Shippo muttered. "But okay, Miroku. We'll keep an eye out to see if she does anything strange."

Sango also agreed.

"But that is all you can ask of us, until we have more facts." Kagome said thoughtfully as she thought over Inu-Yasha's words.

"That's all that I'm asking." He said as he got up.

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked.

"To go keep an eye on her now."

"Sit boy!"

"Shit, Kagome! What the hell was that for!"

"Did you forget that she's currently bathing?" Sango asked dryly.

"Man I'm not Miroku! I really am going to keep an eye on her, not on HER."

"Hey, I resemble that remark." Miroku said not sounding that offended.

"How about we all go."  
Shippo suggested.

"Yeah let's all go, that's real stealthy. You don't think that she'll notice three humans, my self and two smaller demons hiding in the bushes."

"You were going to hide in the bushes, eh? That's a very lecherous thing to do, Inu-Yasha, you dog you." Miroku smirked.

"That's not what I meant!" Trust the monk to twist his words. "It wasn't!" He protested at two female glares and Miroku's knowing smirk.

"Oh fuck! Forget it. Let's go. : mumble Hiding in the bushes my ass. Stupid idiots mumble:" Inu-Yasha walked off stalking.

Leaving everyone else laughing behind him.

* * *

In The Meantime

Yuki reached the lake, stripped, and then immediately dove in.

The lord of the house hadn't been kidding when he said the lake would be cold; it was downright freezing!

She swam around a bit, soon getting used to the temperature of the water. It felt so fresh and crisp as her body grew accustomed to it. She couldn't help but get a bit sleepy. Her father had always joked and said that she was a reptile, for she always seemed to get tired in the cold. It seemed to be a familial trait for her father and Dai were the same way.

"Dad, Dai." She whispered, half asleep. "I won't fail you … I promise…" Yuki's eyes started to drift close for some much needed rest until she heard a voice.

Her eyes blurred slightly, when they focused she saw this weird looking little monster thing carrying a huge stick.

"Ack! Go away you varmint!" Yuki grabbed a small rock and threw it at his head, knocking him out.

"Oh, Master Jaken!"

Yuki turned towards the voice of a little girl. "Hey kid get away from that thing!"

"That's not a thing, that's master Jaken. Master Jaken are you okay?"

"That thing is your friend?" Yuki asked, frowning deeply as Jaken started to come to.

"Rin there is this horrible human - Aah!"

"Stay back, you, you frog! I won't throw another one if you go away."

"Why you insolent human," Jaken said as he stood up despite the huge bump on his head and grabbed his stick. "Do you know who I am!"

"I'm a seventeen year old teenager and I'm naked, I don't give a damn. Now go away before I squash you."

"Ha! Squash-"

"Master Jaken, I think you should wait by the bushes." Rin laughed.

"But Lord Sesshomaru said-"

"I'll be fine Jaken, I promise. Besides I do think that she would try to squash you." Rin giggled.

Yuki couldn't help but laugh herself , the little girl's giggle was so infectious.

"You wouldn't really try to squash Master Jaken would you?" Rin asked as they watched as him stalk away, grumbling.

Yuki snorted, of course she would have. Weird sounding little frog. Then she frowned, what was this little girl doing alone at night with said frog. Did she not have anyone to watch over her? Yuki voiced her question.

Rin rolled up her dress and entered her feet into the cold lake. "Jaken and I travel with Lord Sesshomaru."

"Where is this Lord Sayso … Sasho-Sess, oh whatever!Where is this Lord? He can't be much if he leaves you alone, with only a toad to protect you."

"Lord Sesshomaru never really leaves for long. He's always there."

Always there huh? Yuki did a cursory glance around the surrounding areas, looking for any peeping toms. There didn't seem to be anyone but herself, Rin, and of course Jaken's ever so distant muttering. "Hmmm, don't see anything. Either way I still don't think that you should be out here alone, let alone at night." Yuki's brows furrowed.

"Don't worry, everything is fine." Rin said as she splashed her feet.

Worried? She wasn't worried. Why would she be worried about some kid she barely knew? She had enough on her plate and wasn't about to add Rin onto her troubles. That'd be ridiculous. No matter how cute and blatantly kind and innocent she was. No matter how heart warming her smile and her little giggle was. Even if something about her reminded her of her little hikari(light).

"Yeah whatever. If you insist, kid. Could you please hand me that?" Yuki pointed to the towel. As she was reaching to take it, she saw something.

Without thought she pulled Rin into the lake and placed herself in front of the little girl.

To say her heart jumped in fear as she saw that snake-caterpillar looking thing making it's way to Rin was on the dot. To say she near saw her life flash before her eyes as said snake/caterpillar started to grow rapidly in size was one huge understatement.

However she made sure Rin stayed behind her, despite the little girl's efforts to see what was going on.

"Where is the Shikon Jewel?"

"I don't know." She said keeping her voice calm.

"You lie! I know you know. Where is it? Tell me now!"

"How about you get a tic-tic and then we'll talk."

"Why you insolent human!" Two times in one night she had been called that. Demons around here lacked for imagination; that or a good thesaurus.

"Rin, run!" Yuki whispered loudly.

"No, I won't leave you."

"Rin, I'm not kidding." Yuki said as the demon started to grow bigger and slither closer.

"No." The little girl said firmly. "I won't."

Clutching to Yuki's arm Rin let out a scream, " LORD SESSHOMARU!"

---

"Stupid Human. I could have destroyed her in the blink of an eye. Blasted her, made her disappear. Insolent human." Jaken muttered as he positioned himself to sit near a tree a few feet from the lake.

"Jaken, where is Rin?" No sooner did the poor little demon sit down was he shocked into scrambling to his feet.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru! Y-you're back! You're back so soon!" Jaken stammered.

Sesshomaru didn't even respond, he just stood there waiting in complete silence, calmly waiting a response to his question.

"Rin. Rin, uh went to splash her feet in a lake not too far from here."

"Alone." The single word was a statement not a question, it was stated in his customary composed and dispassionate voice."Did I not tell you to stay by Rin's side, always?" This too was more of a statement then a question.

"Y-yes m-my l-lord. B-but she s-sent mm-me away! Th-there was this," Jaken rushed to explain, uncomfortable under the bland look his lord was giving him. "this human … human teen-ay-jer. A-and she was quite rude my lord …" he went on telling Sesshomaru exactly what happened finishing with, "… I really could have squashed HER, insolent human." He muttered to himself.

Sesshomaru looked at him, Jaken could feel his Lord's annoyance.

"B-but Rin s-sent me away! Forgive me my lord." Jaken immediately bowed down.

"You-" Sesshomaru started.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" The demon stilled, whatever he was about to say cut off by Rin's cry. "Lord Sesshomaru help!' In a blink of an eye Sesshomaru was gone, heading towards the sound of Rin's voice.

Jaken hot on his heels, or at least trying to be.

The dog demon didn't even notice the huge monster that had now turned it's attention upon him, demanding the Shikon Jewel.

Like he cared about some measly ornament, his eyes were on Rin who was being shielded by a human. Rin was safe. Good, now it was time to get rid of this joke of a demon.

"If you want the Jewels then follow me."

And the idiot of a monster did. It let Sesshomaru draw it far from the girls, deeper into the forest and in less then three seconds it was killed.

Sesshomaru calmly walked back towards the lake; he barely noticed that Jaken had finally caught up, " Let's go Rin." He commanded, in a low tone.

Rin moved forward but was stopped by a grip on her arm; Yuki wasn't letting her go. "Who the hell are you?!" She demanded of the silver haired man.

He was striking, was the first thought that had entered head when she had laid eyes upon him.

Striking and … something.

She hadn't been sure what that something was. He had been majestic when he had come to the rescue, had had a calmness and power when he had drew the monster away from them. But looking at him now, into those eyes that were staring into hers she rethought calm with cold.

Unfeeling.

She didn't know him but his eyes that were so beautiful had a bland and heartless quality to them.

Like hell she was letting Rin go with him.

Sesshomaru gave a slight quirk of his eyebrow, the only indication that he had heard Yuki's angry question. Who knows if he even acknowledged it as an angry question let alone as question directed towards him.

"He's Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin exclaimed.

"You're Lord Sesshomaru? So Rin's your responsibility!" Now it was a for sure she wouldn't let Rin go anywhere with him.She'd been meaning to chew this irresponsible idiot's head off.

Letting a child run around with a frog!

Okay so maybe he had saved the day but what if he hadn't showed!

And then what?

She stalked (or tried to) out of the water, Rin's hand in hers. "What kind of idiot leaves a child out at night with only a talking toad for protection!"

Toad! Jaken thought. And to think he was starting to feel sorry for the ignorant human. Now he hoped that his lord "squashed" her.

"It's idiotic, it's stupid and what more it's irresponsible and uncaring! At least give the girl a dog not a freaking tree frog! Don't you at least have something to say for yourself!" She asked angrily when he just continued to stare at her with that objective expression.

He made her shiver, not in disgust. But in slight fear and something else. She felt like she was being weighed for her value and she was coming up real short. She so didn't like that feeling.

"Inu-Yasha keep your wenches silent and clothed."

Wenches! Why he- …. Clothed? Did he just say- OMG! Yuki bent down and grabbed her towel, not before she saw the slight sarcastic twist of his lips.

"Let's go Rin."

"Bye!" Rin waved to Yuki as she ran to Sesshomaru.

Ooo the jerk!

"I'm not done with you yet, you ass!"

Without thinking she grabbed a small, smooth rock and threw it at him. Everyone around them saw it happen but there was nothing they could do to stop it. The rock pistoled straight through the air and hit Sesshomaru square between the shoulders. Hard. Yuki's aim had always been good and unfortunately for her it still hadn't failed her.

All was silent as Sesshomaru stopped walking.

Inu-Yasha immediately ran in front of Yuki, placing her out of what would Sesshomaru's wrath. However, he was pushed aside by the young woman. Was she suicidal!? Inu-Yasha wondered.

"You want my attention." The snarl was low and surprisingly calm but that factor only added to it's menace. "Then you'll have it."

Rin quickly grabbed his hand. "Lord Sesshomaru she risked her life for me. She put herself in front me as the demon grew and was going to attack us. She is just worried, aren't you?" Big brown eyes turned towards her, pleading.

She had to go have big and innocent eyes.

"Yes, I-" Yuki faltered. " I was worried."

"But I told her not to because you are always there for me. Let's go Lord Sesshomaru." She tugged at his hand.

He seemed to take a minute to compose himself. "Thank You." He said. Adding more fuel to the already pregnant silence."For protecting Rin." Sesshomaru continued walking, with Rin skipping along side him.

"Let's go Jaken." He called out to the little demon who was gaping at where his lord had been standing; Jaken was clearly shocked.

The silence continued on even as Yuki lost sight of Jaken, Rin and Sesshomaru.

Unable to take it anymore Inu-Yasha finally broke the silence moment later. "What was that!" The half-demon demanded.

Yuki who had been staring after the retreating figures of the little girl and her companions, blinked a few times before shrugging.

"Yuki-san." Kagome, who had come out with the rest, stopped not exactly sure on what to say. "Do you know … Do you know who that was?"

"Some jerk named Sesshomaru. I don't see what the big deal is." She said, as she tightened the towel around herself, slightly nervous. So maybe the man had something to him. Some strength, some beauty, some cold power.

Yuki shivered unconsciously. She still didn't see what the big deal was. He was just some man.

"The big deal is that you're still alive!" Inu-Yasha snorted. He couldn't believe that she was.

Not that he wanted her dead or anything; but Yuki had thrown something at Sesshomaru. No one did that and got away without a good beating, at least. Inu-Yasha had been surprised when the demon hadn't been on her like white on rice.

Very surprised.

"Excuse me!" Yuki exclaimed. He would have killed her just because she sassed him and threw a rock at him? For some strange reason that idea didn't seem strange; and this time when Yuki shivered she felt it go up her spine.

"Inu-Yasha, let me handle this." Kagome glared at him, causing him to roll his eyes in turn. "Sesshomaru," Kagome continued. "usually called Lord Sesshomaru by his fellow demons-"

"HE'S a demon!" But he was so beautiful, she thought. The only demon that she had seen to be that lovely was Inu-Yasha, and he was half. That explained the power she had felt from Sesshomaru. However, she still couldn't believe that he was a demon. His voice though cold, had been deep and sensual. It had warmed her, Yuki thought. Great Kami she hoped she wasn't blushing.

He was a demon …

"Yes. A full demon, one you don't want to cross. Sesshomaru wouldn't hesitate to kill an enemy."

Of that she had no doubt. He had effortlessly lured the demon from her and Rin before and had gotten rid of it. Yuki wouldn't have been surprised if he hadn't lifted a finger and just gave the monster that icy glare of his.

"Feh, he's not all that."

"Inu-Yasha you know that your brother is scarier then you are." Shippo said.

Yuki raised her brow, Brother huh? That may explain a few things.

"You want scary?" Inu-Yasha smirked.

"I'll show you scary."

"Aaahhh, Kagome!"

"SIT!"


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own not InuYasha or any of the show's original characters. All unseen before/unheard of characters are mine and from my loony and loopy and crazy imagination :-D Hope you enjoy reading them as much as I enjoy writing them.

A/N: I know I said inspiration isn't coming. But a reviewer helped me strike up inspiration and to that person many thanks. And a cookie!

AA/N: There are no naughty things in this chapter just a slight mention of it. It is teen-readable. Heck even pre-teen readable but if you're younger than that. You risqué dog you :-P

* * *

Chapter 6: When Darkness Chokes and Shadows Try to Hinder, Hearts Cry and Angels Direct Those Asunder

"And she was really brave Ah-Un, I don't think she's afraid of anything or anyone even when fear grips her. I think she's strong. She was funny too." The little girl giggled as she recounted a tale of gutsy teenager to her two headed companion. "And really pretty." She cast a slightly sly look to her other companion, the one who had been muttering foul remarks under his breath the moment she started telling about what had happened to her and Yuki back at the lake. "Don't you think so master Jaken?"

"Pretty?!" The small demon snorted in disgust. "Ugly is more like it. Horrendous even! That stupid no good human. And how dare she insult my Lord Sesshomaru" He continued to mutter darkly.

Instead of taking amusement in Jaken's inane mutterings-as she usually did-Rin's smile faded slightly as she looked over her shoulder, beyond her position on the two headed dragon-type yōkai, beyond the trees that shrouded the sight of the pristine lake they had left behind. She looked beyond and into the starry night, frowning she said softly, "But she looked so sad. She smiled and laughed and was courageous but her eyes were dull and filled with sorrow. I think her heart is filled with pain, Master Jaken."

The little demon startled at the ache he heard in Rin's voice and quickly looked up to where Lord Sesshomaru was hoping that the more powerful demon wasn't listening. More than likely he would get blamed for Rin's change of mood. Oh, he should have just agreed with the girl about the stupid no good human. "There, there Rin," He said, not admitting to himself that he was comforting her because he hated this unusual mood as much as fearing Sesshomaru's wrath, patting her on her arm. "I'm sure it was nothing."

Rin's smile was slight as it curved her lips once again. "Maybe. But I wonder what that dark nothing is."

* * *

Dai walked rapidly down the hall towards the reception desk; it was all he could do not to fall apart and scream. He counted backwards in his head as he tried to regain his wits and his breath. Swallowing he forced a smile on his face when he reached the front of the desk and spoke to the young woman behind it. "Um, I was told that I had a phone call?" 

The woman nodded and pressed a button on the phone before handing it to him. Taking another deep breath to make sure that his voice sounded completely calm and happy he answered it, "Hello? Beety?"

"What's wrong?" The rapidness and the forceful concern he heard in the usually delicate and cheery voice took him back. Dai blinked, biting his tongue not to tell her that her grandson was a child molester and more than likely a sociopath. However, he didn't. Like she would believe him, Beety was reasonable and she may have seemed to have noticed that her grandson was far from perfect but that didn't mean she would believe him. Who would ever want to believe something like that of their family? Even his mother wouldn't believe that of his sister and those two were always at odds. "Daisuke," Her voice softened a bit but it didn't become any less urgent. "what is it deary?"

"Nothing." He said with a false cheeriness. "Nothing at all is wrong."

"If you say so deary." It was obvious that she didn't believe him but she wasn't going to press, and for that he would ever be grateful. "I am sorry that I couldn't come but there was some pressing matters for me in America. I trust that the trip was fine and that Dicky is treating you well? Dai?" She stated his name as a question when he again took too long to answer.

Fighting back a shudder and the bile that rose up his throat as his mind went to what had just happened in the bathroom, his throat convulsed for a moment as he tried to get some moisture back into his too dry mouth. "As well as Dick could treat me, I guess." And sadly he had a feeling that that was the whole truth of it.

"Good, good." Again she didn't sound completely convinced.

"I hate to rush," He said with slight panic, knowing that he wouldn't be able to keep himself from lying if she asked directly. "But why'd you call? You don't have to worry about not making it. I was planning of making roads around the town." He said in a lame joke.

"Oh, I'm sorry that you wish that deary. I was hoping that you could go to a shrine for me, the Higurashi Shrine. An old friend of mine runs it and he has something very important, in fact I think you'll find it to be much interest." She said, her usual jovial tones returning.

"I don't know about that." He murmured softly. "Yuki was the history lover not me."

"That's okay; you don't have to be a history lover to enjoy the Shrine. It has this sort of old world and mystical feel that would be of interest to anyone. And what I need you to get from him, I think you'll enjoy it. Just tell him my name; he'll know what it is. Afterwards you can go and see your sister and uncle."

For the first time since he left his mother at the airport, Dai smiled, in fact it was all he could do not to grin.

He felt so much lighter. He would get to go see his sister and maybe Beety would even let him stay with her. He missed his Yuki so much and he was still very worried about her. Dealing with her problems and solving them was what he had been hoping to do, and now the added task would help him take his mind from what happened-no, ALMOST happened to him. "When would you like me to go get this mysterious, oh so interesting object." He asked, starting to feel and sound more like himself.

"I was hoping tomorrow afternoon."

"No!" The words were out before he could stop them. He didn't want to spend most of the day with Dick. Sure, he had been going to go out but he hadn't figured what he was going to do when he came back.

"But," She continued as if she hadn't heard his sharp cry. "Like I said before, I am sorry that you won't have time to explore. It would be best if you go today. How about in an hour? By the time you get there it will be dark. I am sure the Higurashi family won't mind if you stay the night."

"Okay." Calm Dai, he warned himself as he noticed those around him looking at curiously or with disapproval. "I'll go right now. Good bye, Beatrice, and thank you so much. I ... you're an angel." He didn't know what else to say. Again she had helped him out without even truly knowing what an impact her wishes were.

"Oh, deary just being your boss. No reason to go make an old woman blush."

His smile returned as he hung up the phone.

He was already dressed, all he had to do was go back and get was his identification and his wallet. Yes, that meant he had to go back to the rooms but he knew for a fact that Dick had a meeting today. He'd be in and out before the older male even knew a thing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beatrice smiled to herself when she heard the dial tone. She was glad that this job put back the innate exuberance in his voice. From the moment she had met Dai that had been what had adhered her to him, the sense of fun and excitment he seemed to give off. However, when he had answered the phone he had sounded so dead and fearful. Nothing had happened he said. Beatrice snorted, the boy was such a horrible liar. But at the moment it was neither here nor there because soon he would be able to do the thing he wanted most, the little deary, and that was to be with his sister. Beatrice chuckled. "Til we speak again, little dragon."


End file.
